


Drown Me in Your Sugar

by markleelover



Series: A/B/O NCT [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling, Donghyuck in heat, Donghyuck is gorgeous and mark is in love, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Pheromones, explicit markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markleelover/pseuds/markleelover
Summary: “There’s a way that you can make it up to me,” he says, voice dripping honey. Mark wants to fall headfirst into the sound of his voice, get lost in its sweetness. Donghyuck turns back around and guides Mark’s hand to his lower stomach. “Touch me.”





	Drown Me in Your Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second part to my story "Rain or Shine." It's not necessary to read "Rain or Shine" beforehand, but it picks up right after the events of that story.

Mark wakes up with an arm that isn’t his thrown across his chest, strands of caramel hair in his mouth, and a knee pressing uncomfortably into his groin. Sunlight pours in through the window, blinds wide open. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes with his free hand, trying to sit up but restrained by the warm weight on his chest.

“Hyuck,” he groans, spitting out the hair and attempting to detangle his limbs from the omega’s limbs. Donghyuck’s sugary scent clouds his brain, and he’s way too hot in his joggers and t-shirt, sweat beginning to gather on the back of his neck. A warm gust of air grazes his skin every time Donghyuck exhales. The omega clings to his body like a koala bear and Mark decides that he doesn’t want to move. The boy looks so comfortable. He’s got plenty of skin exposed to keep him cool, nose nuzzled against the scent gland beneath Mark’s jaw.

Mark’s body must really hate him, he thinks, cock twitching in his joggers as he gazes down at Donghyuck sprawled out on top of him. The sleeping omega is dressed in a t-shirt and black boxer briefs. The t-shirt, although over-sized, had slid up his body during the night, revealing the golden skin of his stomach and lower back. Mark can see the way that his waist flares out to his hips, and the way that his underwear clings tightly to his ass and leaves nothing to the imagination. His thighs are tan and hairless, muscled lightly. Mark wonders if Donghyuck is aware of how surreal he looks in the morning light, glowing and beautiful. He has to be doing this on purpose, right?

Mark can’t help himself from reaching down to feel the softness of the leg thrown across his body. The skin is warm as if Donghyuck had just been laying out at the beach. His hand smooths over the curve of Donghyuck’s ass. It’s plush, dimpling when he squeezes lightly.

“Mark,” Donghyuck sighs sleepily, lips parting against Mark’s neck. He pushes back into the touch before grinding up against the alpha’s hip, moaning softly. The outline of his hardening cock is obvious through the thin material of his underwear. Arousal, warm and tingly, spreads through Mark’s stomach.

“Fuck,” Mark whispers. He’s pretty sure that Donghyuck is still asleep, floating in the realm between sleep and consciousness. Mark has to protect Donghyuck while he’s delirious from his heat, can’t let him do anything that he’ll regret.

He rolls Donghyuck onto his back, pinning his wrists to the bed and pressing his thighs down with his knees, gently but firmly. Donghyuck startles awake, big brown eyes focusing on Mark’s face as he blinks away sleep. They fill with confusion, and then desperation.

“Mark,” Donghyuck lets out a dry sob, canting his hips up to chase the pleasure, but Mark is too far away. “Please.”

Mark leans down to kiss Donghyuck, can’t stand the upset pout on his lips. The omega’s tongue sweeps against Mark’s lips, too eager and too messy. Mark pulls away. He releases one of Donghyuck’s wrists to press a hand to his forehead. His skin is so, so hot.

“Hyuck, we need to calm down. This can’t happen, not like this,” Mark watches regretfully as Donghyuck’s eyes fill with frustrated tears. He slumps back on the mattress, not fighting against Mark in the slightest. Mark releases his hold on the boy and pulls him into a comforting embrace.

“You’re okay. I love you,” he says, rubbing the boy’s back, touch cooling and soothing. He helps him sit up, and reaches for a glass of water on the nightstand. Donghyuck gulps the whole thing down and then stares at Mark with wide, heat-glazed eyes as the alpha swipes away a drop of water that had strayed from the corner of his lips. “Let’s get you in the shower.”

Mark practically carries Donghyuck into the shower stall, undressing him and turning on the shower to blast the omega with cool water. He tosses the slick-coated briefs into the laundry hamper before leaving the room. The hallway is an instant relief, several degrees cooler without the human heater that Donghyuck has been for the last 10 hours.

Mark presses his forehead against the wall next to the door, taking a couple of deep breaths. His erection is finally going away, now that he’s away from Donghyuck and his tantalizing scent.

“Rough night?” Mark scowls over his shoulder, locking eyes with Ten. The dark-haired omega is leaning against the other wall, arms crossed over his chest. Mark turns around to face him, sighing deeply.

“He’s just so- so...” Mark can’t find the words to describe his struggle.

“Beautiful?” Ten supplies, unhelpfully. “Tempting? Seductive?”

“Stop!” Mark presses a hand over his hyung’s mouth to shut him up, because every word that Ten had spoken was painfully accurate. The omega just grins, always happy to irritate the younger. It’s then that Mark realizes how strangely quiet the dorm is, especially after so many people had slept over. He’d expect the place to be busy, maybe smell like pancakes and bacon. “Where is everyone?”

“I’m one of the last survivors,” Ten says. “Between them,” he points down the hallway in the direction of Johnny and Taeyong’s room, from which Mark can faintly hear the sound of a bed-frame hitting the wall, “and you two stinking up the place, almost everyone has fled.” Mark furrows his eyebrows, ready to argue that _Donghyuck_ is the one getting his pheromones all over the place, but Ten interrupts him.

“It’s you too, you know.” Ten’s still grinning. “All of those stinky, territorial alpha pheromones all over the place.”

Mark just buries his face in his hands. His cheeks burn with embarrassment. After the difficult day they’d had, how could he not have been releasing territorial pheromones? If anyone, especially another alpha, had intruded on them once Donghyuck was asleep, Mark would’ve snarled at them. To be the one who Donghyuck chooses to curl up next to at night makes Mark’s inner alpha howl in delight. To be the only one who can ease Donghyuck’s pain makes it feel like the omega is _his_. But Donghyuck isn’t anyone’s, Mark reminds himself. Ten’s face becomes more serious, placing a hand on Mark’s shoulder.

“Just talk to him. And you can trust him, you know? He’ll tell you if he doesn’t want something.” Mark knows Ten is right. It’s just frightening.

“Go get him,” Ten claps him on the shoulder. “I’m out of here.”

As if on cue, Mark hears a high moan from Donghyuck’s bathroom. He guesses that the omega has finally gotten some fingers inside of himself, trying to fight off the heat burning in his gut. He lets out another sigh, watching Ten walk down the hallway.

After spending a moment trying to collect himself, Mark approaches the bathroom door and knocks, loud enough for Donghyuck to hear over the shower. The constant stream of soft moans ceases.

“Hyuck? Can I join you?” For a few terrifying seconds, Mark is met with silence. Had he offended the omega? Made him feel unwanted, rejected? Ice seeps into Mark’s heart, until-

“Yes,” Donghyuck calls, sounding almost meek. Mark slips into the bathroom and undresses quickly. His stomach is filled with butterflies as he peels back the shower curtain, slowly, nervous to see what awaits him.

“Hi,” Mark says as he steps inside. Miles of beautiful tanned skin, the fruity scent of Donghyuck’s slick, icy cold water on his back- that’s what he’s presented with. It’s overwhelming. At least Donghyuck had the courtesy to pretend like he wasn’t just fingering himself. And jacking off as well, judging by how red and swollen his cock is. Not that Mark’s looking or anything.

“Hi,” Donghyuck responds, letting out a soft laugh at the absurdity of the situation. He steps closer to Mark, reaching around him to turn the water a bit hotter, ever thoughtful. “I’m feeling better now.”

He pours some shampoo into his hand and begins to lather up Mark’s hair. The alpha closes his eyes at the soft touch, shivering as Donghyuck’s fingernails scrape pleasantly at his scalp. It feels so nice, and Mark can pretend for a moment that they’re just friends, enjoying a platonic moment together in the shower the way they might have before Donghyuck’s biology went haywire.

He rinses his hair as Donghyuck shampoos his own, and then they are switching positions so that Donghyuck can get to the water stream. Mark conditions Donghyuck’s hair for him, does his own, and they both wash it out. It’s then that Donghyuck reaches for his body wash, offering it to Mark and turning around.

Mark swallows hard, letting himself stare appreciatively at Donghyuck’s exposed skin. A line of thin blond hair trails down the back of his neck and disappears. A dozen tiny moles are spread out across the omega’s back, forming constellations that he wants to map out, memorize, give names to. Mark wonders if his skin is as smooth as it looks. He supposes that he’s about to find out.

He pours body wash into his hands, tentatively placing them onto Donghyuck’s back to begin rubbing it in. The omega makes a soft noise of pleasure and leans into the touch. Mark’s confidence grows at Donghyuck’s positive response. He lathers up the omega’s shoulders, kneading his thumbs into the tense muscles lying beneath the skin. Donghyuck’s head tilts back and lets out another happy noise. He should give him a proper massage when he gets the chance, Mark muses.

His hands make their way down to the arch of Donghyuck’s back. He allows himself to be self-indulgent: hands gliding over his curves, fingers tracing teasingly down his spine, pressing his thumbs into the dimples where his back ends and his ass begins. Doing things that make the omega shiver and sigh, whine and chase the touch. Mark pulls his hands away when he’s so hard it’s beginning to ache.

“Mark,” Donghyuck glances over his shoulder. His eyes are full of neediness and desperation. For a moment, Mark is mesmerized by the way the water makes Donghyuck’s eyelashes stick together, dark and pointed. He reaches out to pull Donghyuck flush to himself. Mark lets out a relieved moan as his cock presses against the omega’s back, finally getting a bit of friction.

Donghyuck is staring at Mark’s mouth with dark, lustful eyes. Mark indulges him, kissing him lightly and then with more pressure, tongues sweeping against each other. Mark wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s body to keep him in place, running a hand up his torso until he can feel his heartbeat beneath his palm.

Donghyuck moans into the kiss as Mark’s hand brushes over a nipple. He does it again, light brushes of his fingers over the sensitive bud. Donghyuck breaks the kiss, whining at him. Mark smirks. The alpha in him loves to see the neediness in Donghyuck’s eyes. Loves to know that Donghyuck wants him.

“Sensitive? Hmm, baby?” Mark murmurs, tweaking the nipple a bit harder. Donghyuck jolts, a hand flying down to grasp at the alpha’s thigh to support himself.

“Y-yes, please, Mark.”

Mark continues playing with Donghyuck’s nipples as the boy ruts back against him. Donghyuck tilts his head to the side, baring his neck in submission. Mark hums low in his throat, pleased. He leans down to lay kisses to the exposed skin. He’s sucking a mark into the juncture of Donghyuck’s neck and shoulder when, with the motion of Donghyuck’s hips, his cock slips between the omega’s plump asscheeks. Donghyuck lets out a startled moan as Mark’s cock brushes against his opening, and Mark groans, losing his control momentarily and instinctively digging his teeth into Donghyuck’s skin. He pulls away in a second as he realizes what he’s doing.

“Shit! I’m so sorry, Hyuck,” Mark draws away from Donghyuck, panicking. Donghyuck traces his fingers over the indents on his shoulder, eyes unreadable. Mark hadn’t drawn blood, but the bite marks were there, red and angry, and he could drown in the shame he feels.

“Hey, hey,” Donghyuck says softly, cupping Mark’s cheek in his palm and getting the alpha to look at him. “I’m okay. You didn’t mean to, it’s okay.”

Mark places his hand over Donghyuck’s, intertwining their fingers. “I’m sorry,” he whispers again. Donghyuck kisses him, sweet and reassuring, and pulls away with a mischievous smirk curving his lips.

“There’s a way that you can make it up to me,” he says, voice dripping honey. Mark wants to fall headfirst into the sound of his voice, get lost in its sweetness. Donghyuck turns back around and guides Mark’s hand to his lower stomach. “Touch me.”

Mark tries to relax again, swallowing his nerves. He takes Donghyuck’s cock in his hand, stroking it gently at first. He listens to the omega’s pleased moans, which grow louder and louder the faster and harder Mark strokes him. Donghyuck gets a bit of lube to ease the friction. Mark teases at the head and rubs the underside, wondering when a handjob became so romantic. He thinks about how perfect Donghyuck is, how gorgeous he looks with water droplets streaming down his body, wet hair falling in his face, heat turning his cheeks a pretty shade of pink.

Donghyuck guides Mark’s cock back in between his asscheeks. Mark lets himself rut up, chase the sensation. The slick that was already dripping from Donghyuck’s entrance makes the slide easy.

“It feels so good, Mark, please,” He reaches a hand back and threads it into Mark’s hair, dragging him closer, seeking out his lips desperately. Mark tightens his fist, stroking Donghyuck’s cock faster. He wants the boy falling apart beneath his touch, wants his orgasm to be powerful, memorable. Donghyuck’s legs begin to shake as the pleasure builds inside of him, heat coiling hotter and hotter. “I’m gonna come, a-alpha!” Mark wants to give him everything.

He teases his nipples with his free hand, bending Donghyuck over so that he has to brace himself against the tiles as Mark ruts against him. Donghyuck comes with a high, broken moan, spilling hot and white into Mark’s hand. The way that he shakes apart as he comes is adorable, Mark thinks, fondness making warmth swell in his chest. He kisses Donghyuck’s neck, strong hands on his hips to support him as the omega’s knees threaten to give out.

“You with me, Hyuckie?”

Donghyuck looks over his shoulder at Mark, eyes glazed, chest heaving, lips curled into a satisfied smile. He’s glowing, beautiful.

Mark feels a hand on his wrist, and suddenly his come-covered fingers are in Donghyuck’s mouth. It’s wet and warm and soft, and Mark gasps, vision flashing. Donghyuck smirks, bracing himself against the wall with a hand and clenching his asscheeks around Mark’s cock. Mark groans at the sudden pressure, beginning to lose himself to the pleasure.

“That’s so good, baby. You’re so good for me,” Mark rambles, leaning down to press kisses to Donghyuck’s spine as he thrusts up, chasing his steadily building orgasm. Staring down, the visual of Donghyuck’s asscheeks enveloping his cock pushes him over the edge. He buries his face in the space between Donghyuck’s shoulder blades, sweet pheromones so heavy in the air that he can taste the sweetness on his tongue. He comes on Donghyuck’s back, the white of his cum contrasting so beautifully with the omega’s golden skin.

Donghyuck twists to hold Mark in his arms as Mark’s vision fades out for a moment, aftershocks racking his body. The alpha blinks rapidly, focusing on Donghyuck’s red, bitten lips as his vision returns.

“You’re so cute,” Donghyuck says, pressing a kiss to Mark’s cheek. Mark lets out a disgruntled noise, blushing and pressing his face against the omega’s neck. “Maybe the shower wasn’t the best idea,” Donghyuck laughs into Mark’s hair.

“I know you got off on the danger, don’t lie to me,” Mark mumbles into his skin.

“You got me there,” Donghyuck responds, wrapping his arms around Mark just a bit tighter. Mark sinks into his warmth, feeling drowsy after his orgasm. Donghyuck retracts his arms once the water begins to run cold.

“Come on, babe. We’re wasting water,” Mark straightens up reluctantly. He washes the remaining cum from his fingers and Donghyuck’s body, cleaning gently in the cleft between his asscheeks and over his hole.

They step out of the shower and get dressed with shaky legs. Mark basks in Donghyuck’s calm, satisfied pheromones. For the first time, he feels like Donghyuck’s heat is truly satiated. He comes up behind Donghyuck as he’s rubbing moisturizer into his skin, hugging him gently.

“How do you feel?” he asks, locking eyes with Donghyuck in the mirror. The omega sighs happily, leaning back on Mark a bit.

“So good. My stomach doesn’t hurt at all.”

Mark kisses his jaw, can’t keep the smile off of his lips. “Good.” Donghyuck catches him off guard when he kisses him, but it’s innocent and Donghyuck tastes like cherry lip balm, and Mark melts just a little bit.

“Love you” is all Donghyuck says before he’s darting out of Mark’s arms, heading to the kitchen for some breakfast. Mark bites his lip, smiling to himself as he feels himself fall even deeper in love, before chasing the omega down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> oop this one kinda got away from me lmao 
> 
> please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed <3<3
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/markleelovr)


End file.
